Mansfield Pride
by mokenju
Summary: The Bertrams are waiting for the arrival of her niece but, will the story develop like is expected? A Mansfield Park x Pride and Prejudice Crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to Sobee1982 for her great help making this story intelligible to the english speaking readers ;D. And thanks to all the readers who have continued reading and reviewing the story although the grammar was dreadful. I'll try to correct the errors of the following chapters if Sobee1982 doesn't become bored of my story XD.

Chapter 1

Lady Bertram's placidness had been greatly tested that afternoon. Despite her husband's reassurance that everything would run smoothly, a bit of their daughter's nerves had reached her filling her with apprehension at this new invasion of her home. Sir Thomas reminded her of all that was expected of a generous and caring aunt, and she yet again, agreed with all she must agree but perhaps, if she'd had the advantage of her sister, Mrs. Norris', behavior she could have behaved more appropriately. But Mrs. Norris, most likely ignoring her increased distinction as a role model and possibly thinking that being elsewhere could give her still more importance as the first person of the family who was going to see the poor child, was absent from the hall. Only the solemnity of her husband and the serious countenance of his son; Edmund, who was even now reading yet another book; could offer her some relief from her unexpexted anxious feelings. Her other son, Tom, was no help at all in that aspect, so frightfully bored that he could hardly suppress a yawn now and then.

The sudden opening of the door broke the tense silence of the room (only disturbed by a few girlish giggles). Mrs. Norris entered the room with all the dignity that her role as the one who was conducting their new protégé's to Sir Thomas' presence would contribute to herself. A little figure entered behind her. Before Mrs. Norris could enjoy the pleasure of a solemn presentation, Sir Thomas, possibly the only person in the house who Mrs. Norris would allow to rob her of a relevant speech, interrupted.

"So, You must be Elizabeth"

The little figure, who in the interval, had been greatly entertained in the study of the room and its inhabitants, was a little slow in replying.

- Yes, Un... Sir Thomas.

That was the beginning of a very tedious conversation that could barely sustain the attention of poor Tom. Dull questions about the home of the Bennets were followed by the rather terse answers of the so called Elizabeth Bennet. If the entire matter had depended on her, it would perhaps, not have lasted so very long. However, such was not the case. Although Sir Thomas spoke with brief and concise statements, and his mother only contributed to the conversation with a few well placed exclamations and phrases, Aunt Norris thought it her task to ask the poor girl all manner of embarrassing questions which her little niece answered with an almost constant flush. Aunt Norris seemed to not see her nephew's boredom or Sir Thomas' increasingly displeased face. He wished to be anywhere else in that moment; even Antigua seemed a good place, opportunely far, far from dear aunt Bertram.

But a moment later, at least in the mind of some of those present, all was over. Elizabeth had left the room following the all-powerful (not to mention, welcome) hint of her uncle on behalf of her health. And so the Bertram family or more properly speaking, the members of the Bertram family that were actually interested in the most recent increase of their family circle, were left to talk freely of their new acquisition.

"She seems a nice girl." was the only report by Sir Thomas who thought it unnecessary to talk so early about the matter, at least till he had more solid material for his own judgment.

Lady Bertram agreed immediately but Mrs.Norris was in a muddle. Should she voice her personal feelings, contradicting Sir Thomas, and risk offending him? Or should she remain agrreable and thereby complement his discernment and possibly gain his favor?. Her first inclination, like was her want, triumphed.

"I think she is a little... a little too much fond of herself. And she barely answered my questions, as if there was something she was hiding"

The Miss Bertrams successfully suppressed a giggle but not a smirk. A look between them, went unacknowledged by anyone else, clearly implied that there were many things to deliberate regarding their new cousin, when Sir Thomas would not be in a position to overhear them.

" Maybe it was simply too early to ask so many questions, aunt. She has to be quite tired from the long trip, and the farewell of her family has to be a great test to her senses.

" You are too kind Edmund, always too kind, like the rest of your siblings. Sir Thomas, you should be quite proud, having raised such gentle and intelligent children. I had done all I could to help raise them, but Sir Thomas, Sir Thomas, you have reasons to be proud. I'm afraid the Bennets have no reason to be so... Well I don't want to say anything more. My poor sister surely has done all she was able to... "

"I am sure, too" interrupted Sir Thomas, tired of a conversation that seemed to show Mrs. Norris in a rather unfortunate light and that he thought dangerous in front of his daughters.

" I am sure Elizabeth will show, from now on, that she wants to learn and improve her own condition. And I hope all of you, and in particular, you, Maria and Julia, will help your cousin become more comfortable here at Mansfield. "

His daughters gently agreed showing their perfected, artful manners which in turn, excited, yet again, the exalted praise of their aunt. The beautiful Maria and the sweet Julia, they were her pride and her joy. Elizabeth Bennet was only an elder daughter of the sister who had forced herself from her family circle by an imprudent match and a rebel disposition, and poor Mrs. Norris thought with a sigh that her niece had probably inherited much of her mother's bad temper. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Sobee1982 for her great help correcting the grammar and inconsistences of this chapter.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth Bennet woke up in lower spirits than usual. She washed her face and looked at her own tired, red eyes in the mirror. She was ashamed of herself. Crying like an infant the whole night, she who had been so lucky as to excite the charity of a rich uncle. How exultant had her mother been when she'd first heard of the news from Mrs. Norris assuring that the matter was settled and Sir Norris desired to help the Bennet family, providing a home for their eldest daughter! And how this same mother had barely contained her tears during their farewell... but, now is not the time to sink into such gloomy thoughts. She felt responsible; she was responsible for the good name of her family here at Mansfield. She couldn't behave like an ungrateful, ill bred child who didn't understand the many advantages of her actual situation. She missed her family and her home and had some fears as regards to the conduct of some of the inhabitants of the estate towards herself, but her sensible mind dictated to her that a brave, dignified way of behaving had to be her rule, her only rule from this moment on.

But already all her good intentions seemed to induce poor encouragement. The remarkable denigrating way Mrs.Norris used when speaking to her. The disgusted behavior of her own cousins, who had easily excluded her from many of their usual enjoyments for being an indigent relative who had no manners, no delicacy and who lacked good tuition in music, drawing, and in all those subjects thar are important for a lady's education... All this was difficult to endure.

And still this was unquestionably better than the ubiquitous seriousness of her uncle, whose sole reason for speaking to her, was to ask questions concerning English and French grammar, or the never ending silence of Lady Bertram, who barely acknowledged her presence. Elizabeth thought herself an unnatural human being in preferring mistreatment to indifference, but she took comfort in the idea that sometimes any human intercourse, unkind and disgusting that it may be, is preferable to the cold nothing, to the absence of any intercourse at all. Nothing was more terrible than being all alone, to know that nobody was going to listen though you cried aloud.

Some years passed and things improved. Lady Bertram started to feel the advantage of having a niece at the ready to aid in her own comfort in any possible way. And almost nothing was of more consequence to Lady Bertram than her own comfort. Elizabeth sometimes talked too loudly and generally moved too fast and that was somewhat tiresome for her Ladyship's nerves. However she also had a strong constitution and never seemed too tired to be useful, so she finally couldn't help loving her in Lady Bertram's placid, peaceful way.

Her daughters also appreciated the condition of their cousin, so vigorous like themselves, and although they sometimes felt perplexed and frustrated with her sense of independence, and who many times didn't follow their plans because she thought them inappropriate, they were generally happy to have someone more in their group. Especially when that someone was left out of any praise of Aunt Norris, and Maria and Julia were constantly reassured that their cousin was no beauty, had little intelligence nor carried herself with elegance, unlike them. They were far from suspecting that Elizabeth was truly happy by not being subjected to the flattery of someone as blind as Mrs. Norris, so all in all, they were all satisfied in their respective positions.

Sir Thomas had spent many hours trough the years trying to understand Elizabeth's mind. She was intelligent, he was sure of it, but she hadn't shown great interest in matters that had been of the utmost importance to his own daughters. She drew with some taste, but seemed not interested in drawing greatly like Maria. She played the piano, but most of the times she played for the pleasure of others more than for her own pleasure, like it was one more of her duties as a poor relative, rather than trying to achieve Julia's excellence. Was she really so humble or has she not initiative? She always behaved with decorum but sometimes, something in her face, most of all in her expressive eyes, seemed to show some dangerous feelings, especially when Mrs. Norris was speaking. But maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, and Sir Thomas decided that maybe thinking so much was doing more harm than good.

Still he hadn't reasons to dislike (nor like) her and for now it had to be enough. At least he was sure that her permanence in Mansfield wasn't going to produce the ill effects on his own children that he'd feared. And, anyway, he had more important things to think about. Tom's behavior, at the very least, was disagreeable. He was gambling and more importantly, losing at gambling, and the amount of all his losses had risen so high that Edmund's own patrimony was in peril. Poor sensible Edmund who had to contribute to the follies and pleasures of his elder brother with his own sacrifice! And the fact that the sacrifice was accepted with all the good will that only a truly generous soul could provide made the entire situation that much more uncomfortable for Sir Thomas. Maybe if he had been more severe with Tom...

Elizabeth was aware of it all, but she had no one to talk freely with, she kept all her thoughts to herself. She was sorry for Edmund, but also a little angry. Edmund you are too noble for your own good... with this you are only encouraging the selfishness of Tom! And although she respected Sir Thomas and thought him to be all that a good head of a family had to be, she couldn't help but be angry with him as well. That such a great injustice: the support of an ungrateful son, and the making of a profit from the good character of the other, was something that inflamed her mind, but most of all her heart. And Tom… Tom provoked in her the saddest thoughts, because she was sure that Tom had a good side that his permissive family hadn't allowed to arise and grow. In a way she pitied all of them, and in other ways she despised them all. She was almost happy with the assumption that her opinion was not to be demanded at that particular moment. But this time, she was wrong.

" It seems that we are going to have an increase in our neighbouring society, Elizabeth. " started Edmund who'd found his cousin walking outside and had expressed his desire to accompany her for short while - You should be happy."

" It is not... It's not..."Elizabeth didn't know how to show her disgust without hurting Edmund's feelings - We don't need any change, we're happy like we are, don't you think cousin?

Edmund surprised her by laughing softly.

"You are angry with the arrival of the Grants to the parsonage because of me. Because you think it is a great loss and Tom... well, you don't have an exceedingly good opinion of Tom. But you have proved to know me less than I know you. I'm happy to be of use to my family and I know that Tom surely feels ashamed of his behavior and is going to improve a lot. But don't smile, Lizzy! Maybe "a lot" was a little to optimistic on my side, but he is ashamed, maybe he isn't aware of it, but inside him he has to feel something... something uncomfortable. And in any case – he added with a smile " the Grants will always be welcomed warmly by myself because they're going to provide some changes... good changes."

Elizabeth flushed a little because she understood at the very instant the intention of her cousin. But she didn't say anything at all.

"You seemed to be less talkative today, Cousin, than usual. But I feel talkative today enough for the two of us. I'm happy with the arrival of the Grants because, now you will probably have someone to talk to.

" But cousin..."

"I know you feel alone sometimes... My sisters... my sisters are very united between themselves and maybe that is the reason they don't treat you like -- But the important thing is I have heard that Mrs. Grant is a gentle, sweet young woman. And maybe she would appreciate you and your real value. I hope so."

Elizabeth smiled and didn't say anything, aware as she was, of her cousins good intentions. Edmund had always been gentle with her, but unfortunately they were just too different to have the intimacy they could desire. And so the fact that he was so worried about her isolation at Mansfield when they were not so close, was something that really touched her heart. But somehow she doubted she would be able to have with Mrs. Grant, the friendly relationship that she ardently longed for, for some years now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Elizabeth was right. Although Mrs.Grant was confirmed to be so gentle and nice like her preceding reputation had prepared the neighborhood to wait for, Elizabeth understood very soon that she would never achieve with her the intimacy of a true friendship. Maybe, one of the reasons was Dr.Grant. That a woman of such good condition as Mrs.Grant had married someone like Dr.Grant, who was a gentleman that's true, but also as selfish and as boring as a clergyman could be, was something certainly disgusting and furthermore a little... mercenary. Elizabeth felt ashamed of her own not very charitable thoughts, but couldn't help thinking about that or about something very similar every time she saw the couple or even the poor Mrs.Grant alone. She thought Mrs.Grant too good for Doctor Grant, almost in the same measure Lady Bertram thought the first unworthy of her good position for her lack of beauty.

But Elizabeth had not much time for that thoughts, because a very interesting matter occupied very soon her mind. Sir Thomas was going to Antigua to handle some problems and had decided that Tom was going to part with him too. That good decision almost reconciled Elizabeth with the previous errors of her uncle. Such a plan only could provide good, necessary results. Distance Tom of his gambles and other expenses, show him the difficulties of dealing with the family properties, the increase of the relationship between father and soon because of the intimacy of a long, dangerous trip... She thought it a good thing made in the right time, and her esteem forward Sir Thomas who lately had been wavering to much for her own good, had reached again the high position that she thought she owned him for all he had done for her.

For all that reasons she was surprised, very surprised, when they left and she truly missed them. The multiples excellencies of the plan couldn't hide the sorrow for the absence of two persons who she was used now to see almost every day. It was true that Tom only was in Mansfield when she couldn't find pleasures in any other place, but when he was at home, his funny remarks or his comments about something he had seen or he had done filled the hall with smiles and good humor. And for Elizabeth and the Miss Bertrams, it was much more, Tom was the open window to a whole world they were still not allowed to enter or even to look at. Elizabeth couldn't subscribe many of Tom's opinions or approve many of his actions but still she loved him almost as she loved Edmund, who usually agreed with her in any important matter.

The absence of Sir Thomas was still more remarkable. When he was at home, there was peace and order everywhere, and now that he was far away seemed like everybody had forgotten how they had to behave. Lady Bertram was less attentive and much more sleepy, Mrs.Norris tormented the poor service with nosenses and contrary orders, and Maria and Julia now without any kind of moral supervision started to show more of their true selfish nature. Only Edmund was like he had to be, and only him and Elizabeth truly understood the need of a fast return of Sir Thomas. But all their hopes were fast frustrated. Tom was returning to Mansfield, but Sir Thomas would remain in Antigua in order to solve some problems, for at least a couple of months more.

The return of Tom to Mansfield was not the only addition to their social circle. Maria became engaged to a rich fellow that even Edmund with all his good will couldn't help to despise for his lack of almost any agreeable virtue. He had fortune and a kind of rudimentary common sense and almost anything more. And some time later, a brother and a sister of Mrs.Grant, Mr. and Miss Crawford arrived to the parsonage. Elizabeth was amazed of all the sudden changes the family had suffered in a short space of time since the arrival of the Grants. It seemed all had been welcomes and farewells, one following another. Or maybe, she argued, it was only that the lack of remarkable events in her first years at Mansfield had turned her spirits ill used to change. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

- So... Henry, what do you think of Mansfield?- asked Mary Crawford in high spirits.

- Of Mansfield?- replied her brother with a smile of complicity.

- The Miss Bertrams are very fine ladies, don't you think?

- Yes, Miss Maria Bertram and Miss Julia Bertram are two of the finest ladies I ever met. It's a shame my preferences go to her beautiful cousin.

- Henry!- cried Mary still smiling- Is impossible for you being a little bit serious about anything?

- I can be serious about many things Mary, but women are not one of such things.

- You're incorrigible!. It's evident you had a great teacher in the admiral. You can play with hearts with the same ease you can play with cards.

- With the only difference that I never become bored of cards.

- Very well. Play all you want. But I know one day you will fall in love and it would be nice that the one you love was like Julia Bertram.

- I solemnly swear Mary that I will pay Julia Bertram all the attentions she has rights to wait from me.

Mary kept trying to convince her brother while they we're walking but she had no luck or lacked influence. She argued and he laughed, and although she was sure he wasn't yet in love or has any intention to do it, she still hoped against any logic that the miracle could happen.

It was not only her fraternal love or her desire to see Henry happily married what impeled Mary to talk so seriously with her brother. Mansfield had become a sort of goal for her and like she intended to establish herself there she longed for another connection who could unite Henry to the Bertram family, too. There was of course nothing decided and the inclination of Tom wasn't yet evident... but the prospects were favorable and Mary Crawford could hardly think that any other property in the country could be so desirable as Mansfield.

Her brother, her brother only could thought of Mansfield as his new playground were two beautiful ladies were waiting and fighting one against the other for his attentions. Only a small range of scenarios could be more attractive for Henry and like he hadn't any of them available at that moment, his foreseeable short permanence with Mrs.Grant had to be enlarged, at least till he had conquered the estimation of the sisters enough to made them hate each other. He seriously considered that a fortnight, maybe a little more than a fortnight, would serve for that sportful activities. He only thought a pity that the affection between the Miss Bertrams and the love Maria Bertram supposedly professed to couldn't be seriously considered obstacles in the way of achieving his goal, but take some comfort in the happy thought that thanks to that fortunate conjuncture he could left Mansfield before one month or so, and part to wherever he desired when all the matter was settled.

Elizabeth saw enough of this to be afraid of the future behavior of her cousins. She knew Maria didn't love and was accepting the not so hidden courtship of Mr.Crawford with the same freedom and eagerness her unenganged sister was doing it. She almost couldn't believe what she was seing. That the same man was favouring two sisters at once ,one of them enganged, and at their own home and in front of the persons who where in charge of them!. Elizabeth couldn't understand their scandalous behaviour nor the silence of the people who supposedly were entitled to make any moral objection. She didn't wait something of that kind from Lady Bertram or Tom, but Mrs.Norris and most of all Edmund, had to see the impropriety of all the matter and still they remained silent... and blind.

The situation became so dangerous that Elizabeth forced herself to talk with Edmund, although she felt ashamed of having to open the eyes of her intelligent cousin in something so evident. She hoped that he was aware of all, but maybe hadn't still decided what to do because of his delicacy toward his sister's feelings. Yes, probably that was the reason. Sometimes the general gentleness of Edmund's behaviour could be a little... inconvenient. With that thoughts she approchead her cousins, and it's easy to understand her amazement and disillusion when she finally understood that yes, Edmund was blind and to make things worse probably was starting to fall in love.

- But my dear cousin - argued him inconscient of the bad effect of each one of his words had in the consideration of elizabeth towards him.- I don't understand the reason of your fear. I've been present in all their meetings and I couldn't see anything disgusting or inconvenient in any of them. Doubting of the disposition of Maria who has became engaged for her own will has no sense at all, and I don't think Mr.Crawford so evil to try to play with any young lady. I'm sure that her sister who knows him well enough would never allow him to do nothing of that sort.

- She is probably encouraging him!- thought Elizabeth nervous and almost trembling- She whose mainly goal is to marry the eldest son of a baronet at any cost... Edmund you must forget her, she would never pay any attention to you while Tom is alive and free...

But she had to say something, her cousin was waiting. Thus she had to continue a conversation she desired had ended some minutes ago.

- I don't think the feelings of Miss Bertram toward Mr. Rushworth are what they must be.

- You know I agree with you Elizabeth, that maybe there is some kind of coldness and distance I don't think any suitable for a young couple who is going to be married ,but although the existence of some affection is always desirable...

- Is not always necessary. - she ended.

- You have a passionate temperament and can't understand that in marriage are involved many differents things- he added smiling.

- Like fortune and position?. I can understand it perfectly well cousin ,but I can't approve it so easily like you seem to do. - said Elizabeth enough angry for the naivety Edmund presumed in her to risk to lecture him.

Edmund was disgusted and for a moment didn't said nothing at all. Elizabeth supposed she had mortified him without any real reason. Although Edmund would convinced of her sisters bad behavior and tried to talk with them, probably there was nothing he really could do. He lacked the authority of Sir Thomas. Elizabeth sighed. If her uncle were here anything of all that disgusting matter would had never happened.

But she added nothing, and his cousin not knowing what was truly on her mind started to think that maybe it was a broken,jealous heart who was talking.

- I noticed... I noticed before of that, that an unjust distinction had been since the beginning established between you and my sisters... that although your position in life isn't equally to theirs, some differences had been just too... tough. But I know Elizabeth that you're too intelligent to don't understand the ulterior good motives that had provoked that differences... specially now that you're facing the reality of not be equally favored by...

All the gentleness of Edmund couldn't help the disastrous results of his last words. Elizabeth was left without speech. That his cousin could thought her capable of accuse her cousins of immorality only because of her own jealousy, that could thought she longed for the attentions of a player like Mr.Crawford and that he thought she needed to learn what was her real position... it was an insult, a list of insults, one after another... That he could totally misinterpret her after so many years of living together and felt obliged to make one of that denigrating remarks she was only used to wait of someone like Mrs.Norris, that was just unforgettable!.

She managed within her upset nerves to make Edmund absolutely aware of her lack of any affection towards Henry Crawford and he understood that she regretted her own unkindly remarks to him. They finally parted almost reconciled, and Edmund felt as ashamed of his suspicion as happy of her cousin's moral integrity which he was resolved to never doubt again.

But that night, Elizabeth cried alone in her room. She cried for him but most of all she cried for herself. She had fancied Edmund the only friend she had at all, and now she understood she had nothing.


End file.
